


Calming Effect

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: @devil ass white folks LMAOOOOOO JUST SAY Y'ALL UNCOMFORTABLE SEEIN SO MANY, BEAUTIFUL DARKSKINNED BLACK WOMEN LIKE HERSELF SUCH WONDERFUL REPRESENTATION, BL/CK P/NTHER!! FUCKIN BL/CK P/NTHER!!, F/M, FUCKIN HYPED!! NOT A SINGLE LITEBRITE WAS SHOWN THOUGH AND THAT MADE ME, HANNAH SO FUCKIN HAPPY LIKE I'M SO FUCKIN HAPPY THIS MOVIE IS OUT HERE GIVING, I SHIT U NOT I'VE WATCHED THAT FUCKIN TRAILER LITERALLY EVERY DAY, NIGGERS ALL IN ONE MOVIE AND FUCKIN GO CUZ Y'ALL UGLY AND TRANSPARENT AS FUCK, SINCE ITS DROPPED LIKE ITS JUST THAT FUCKIN GOOD AND GETS ME THAT, SO FUCKIN HAPPY LIKE SEEIN ALL THE BEAUTIFUL DARKSKINNED WOMEN!! IT MADE ME AND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: What was it about her that made his heart ache less?





	Calming Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already ready to cop Black Panther on DVD, though and looool u betcha ass imma rewatch the fuck outta it!! Shit, and like my big bro is a sucker for free popcorn and a movie so looool I'm so totally gonna bribe his ass to take me to see Black Panther more than once. Hmmm, I estimate that I'm gonna see it probably 3 to 4 times cuz binch why the hell not!? It's money well spent! Lmaoooooo the Killmonger jokes!! I love black ppl so much like lol the Killmonger emo jokes have been fuckin killin me for days!! Black folks are literally the funniest. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)
> 
> Note: The following fic is based on the story Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. If confused by any of the references made, please give Always x and x Forever a read for clarification purposes.

It wasn’t always easy waking up in a cold sweat, breath coming out in quick puffs, his heart beating too fast. Sometimes he just couldn’t handle it, couldn’t handle seeing Alluka’s lifeless body whenever he dared close his eyelids. And so he’d quietly sob.

           

Canary… He hadn’t realized how strong an affect she had on him until one night when he couldn’t get back to sleep. He hadn’t meant to start thinking about her. He had thought of her smile, her laugh, how she made him look forward to living life again. He opened his eyes the next morning, alarmed, wondering when sleep had taken him.

           

“Sleep well?” Canary said, her back to Killua as she poured pancake batter on the pan.

           

Killua stared at the back of her head. When had he fallen for her? “Yeah… For once, I actually did.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
